The present invention relates to new 23-oxo (keto) and 23-imino derivatives of the compounds collectively defined as 13-deoxy-C-076 aglycones. The C-076 antibiotics preferably are produced by the fermentation of the microorganism Streptomyces avermitilis with the 13-deoxy-C-076 aglycone compounds having been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,314, issued to Chabala et al on Oct. 16, 1979, incorporated herein by reference thereof.
The C-076 compounds are complex macrolides which have a 23-hydroxy substituent. The selective oxidation of this 23-hydroxy group to a 23-oxo group and the subsequent derivatization of the oxo group to afford 23-imino derivatives are the subject matter of the present invention. These 23-oxo and 23-imino derivatives of the 13-deoxy-C-076 aglycone compounds are useful for the prevention, treatment or control of helmintic, ectoparasitic, insect, acarid and nematode infections and infestations in warm-blooded animals and agricultural crops.